Stemi Sex Stories
by AshleyTheLovatic
Summary: A collection of one shots of Stemi (Sterling and Demi) having sex A collaboration with my twitter friend Marlisa. Don't like the pairing, don't read.
1. Shower Sex

_**A full on shower sex scene that came about between me and my twitter friend Marlisa, we have dirty minds we know. I do not take full credit for this at all!**_

* * *

Sonny stood in the shower, the water soothing her and relaxing her body. The glass door opened and Sterling stepped inside the shower, joining his girlfriend. His dry arms wrapped around Demi's, quickly getting wet.

"Hey baby." Sterling said softly placing a tender kiss on her shoulder. Demi smiled and turned around to face him.

He pulled Demi closer to him and attached his lips to hers. His hands rested on her sides and he squeezed them gently causing her to giggle. Using that to his advantage Sterling slipped his tongue in her mouth, kissing her passionately.

"Baby." Demi moaned as he moved his lips from hers and kissed her neck, lightly sucking on it to leave a mark. Demi wrapped her arms around his neck as he worked his lips on her neck. Sterling smiled against her skin and rubbed circles on her waist as he slowly moved his lips from her neck down to her breast. Demi let out a moan as he swirled his tongue around her hardened nipple and massaged her other breast with his hand. Demi bit her lip to stifle a moan as Sterling moved his mouth from one breast to another.

"mmm BNaby." Demi moaned again closing her eyes in pleasure. Sterling moved his mouth away from her breasts and moved them back up to her lips and backed Demi up against the shower wall until her back was against it.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Demi stuttered out as he ran his hard member along her folds. Sure, they'd had sex before but it was always in a bed not in the shower.

"Relax baby." Sterling said softly, his crystal blue eyes looked straight into Demi's soft brown eyes. He moved his hand down to her thigh and caressed it lightly, gripping it and wrapping it around his waist.

"Ooh" Demi moaned loudly as he pushed inside her. He thrust in her slowly then picked up the pace when she wrapped her other leg around him causing him to go deeper inside her. The water trickled down their bodies as he pounded into her fast.

Demi screamed, her hand scratching at his back as he continuously hit her g-spot. His lips moved to her neck again and he lightly kissed, sucked and nibbled on her skin. She moaned out his name as she began to reach her climax and lightly scratched his back. She bit her lip to stop from screaming and closed her eyes. Sterling felt her walls tightening around his member and pulled out of her. Demi whimpered at the loss of contact and pouted. Sterling smirked at her, setting her feet on the ground and kissed his way down her body, getting down on his knees, his tongue close to her wet core. He ran his tongue along her sex and she let out yet another moan as he slipped his tongue inside her. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged lightly on it as she felt the pleasurable tingly feeling. Her walls tightened around his tongue and she came hard and quick. Her legs trembled from reaching her climax. Sterling removed his tongue from inside her and his arms wrapped around her to keep her steady. Demi smirked at him and took his hard member in her hand and pumped slowly, her nails raking it gently.

"Oh fuck, babe." Sterling groaned as Demi pumped faster and her lips kissed his neck. She sucked on the skin making sure to leave a mark. When satisfied with the quarter sized mark Demi slowly dropped to her knees. She took his member in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his head. Sterling closed his eyes in pleasure and let out a throaty moan. She took him out of his mouth and kissed up and down his length.

"Demi please." Sterling moaned softly placing his hand on the wall of she shower to steady himself. She smirked against his skin and took his member in her mouth again, taking him in as much as she could and moved her tongue up and down his length. Demi felt him tense and took his member out of her mouth, replaced her mouth with her hand, and pumped faster than she had before. Sterling groaned and came into her hand, the water quickly washing it away. She looked up at him and smiled. He took her hand in his and pulled her back up on to her feet. He kept a hold of her hand and kissed her deeply. He raised both her hands over her head wrapping his fingers around her wrists. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Sterling obliged and let her tongue slide in his mouth, their tongues swirling around together in Sterling's mouth. He released her arms from above the couple and wrapped them around his neck. He pulled her closer to them and they both let out a soft moan as their chest came into contact with one another again. His hands moved down to her ass and he squeezed it lightly. Stunned at his actions Demi bit down on his lip. Sterling let out a hiss as Demi giggled in his mouth and pulled away from him. His hands moved to her sides again and he looked at her questionably.

"I've had enough for today." Demi said stepping out of the shower.

"Fuck." He groaned into his hands. Demi laughed at him and he looks at her ass as she walks away, purposely swaying her hips. He lets out a small laugh at her actions and shakes his head.

"This girl is going to kill me." Sterling said loudly, purposely so Demi would hear him.

"I heard that!" she called out to him.

"Good. At least you'll know the cause of my death!" He called back to her. He stepped out of the shower, turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his body. He walked into the bedroom to find Demi standing in the room wearing just a pair of red lace panties and a red lace bra.

"Fuck Demi." Sterling groaned. Demi laughed and pulled a top over her head hiding her panties and bras from Sterling's view. Sterling simply rolled his eyes and pulled some clothes onto his body.

* * *

_**So how'd we do? Let me know in a review and I'll pass the message along to her because she doesn't have a FF account so I'm posting this on mine. **_


	2. Date Night Sex

_**Just another Stemi sex one shot Marlisa and I wrote together...**_

* * *

Demi had just finished a concert in LA and she was exhausted. She stepped off the stage after saying goodnight to everyone and headed to her dressing room.

"Hey you" a voice said as she shut the door. Demi leant out a grin at the familiar voice and turned around to see her boyfriend Sterling sitting on the couch.

"Hey to you." she said as she walked over to the couch and joined him. She tried to sit down on the couch but he pulled her onto his lip.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear. The tingly feel causing her to giggle. Feeling playful she reaches out for his sunglasses that are sitting on his head.

"Nuh-uh. Mine" he growled playfully and took them back from her, placing them on back on his head. She pouts but stops fighting for his sunglasses. Instead she reaches down to take her shoes off. Ahh much better. Unaware of what's happening Demi took his sunglasses and put them on her face.

"They look better on me." She teased and poked her tongue out at him.

"I don't know about that." He teased back. She pouted and glared at him.

"Mmmm, maybe." He said thoughtfully. She raises an eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine, they look better on you. You look sexy." He told her. She gave him a satisfied smile and pushed the sunglasses on top of her head.

"See I was right." She admitted happily then kissed him.

"Yes you are." He said in between kisses. She pulled away from the kiss licking her lips. She rested her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He told her as he patted her leg for him to stand up. She stood and put her shoes back on and grabbed her handbag. They start for the door but she stopped him.

"Carry me." She asked him. Though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Do I have to?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Please?" she pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine hop on." He crouched down to her level and she climbed onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her legs and stood back up.

"Baby, here are we going?" She asked him as he walked out of the building.

"It's a surprise baby. I can't tell you." She pouted and begged for him to tell her as they continued walking but he didn't give in. Every time he asked her he shook his head, refusing to tell her. She smirked as she thought of a new tactic.

"Baby. Tell me where we are going." She said seductively.

"No baby." He refused again. Time to take it up a notch. She blew lightly on his ear and nibbled on it gently.

"It'll make me a very happy girl." She whispered in his ear seductively and nibbled on it again.

"And if I don't tell you?" He asked.

"Then neither of us will be happy and you won't be getting any for a while." She replied. He grumbled something she couldn't hear.

"Very tempting, but that's not going to work. I can live without he." He told her. She frowned in defeat.

"Really? You can't even go a day without sex?" she tried.

"Baby, you got to remember, I go days without sex when you go on tour." He told her. She pouted and pinched her back causing him to let out a hiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a pest." She replied and pinched him again.

"Do that again and I swear I will drop you." He told her. She immediately tightened her girp on him so he wouldn't drop her.

"Oh my god please don't." She pleaded.

"Don't pinch me and I won't." He responded. She bent her head down and kissed his neck lightly.

"Alright get down." He said after a few more minutes of walking.

"Are we here yet?" she asked sliding off his back. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Good, because this really sucks." She laughed as the saw a fat man in speedos.

"Oh god, that's nasty." He laughed with her. He took her hand and they continued walking.

"Come on." He said.

"Tell me what my surprise is or you REALLY won't get any."

"Come on, that's not fair at all. Now put this on." He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. She let out a sigh but he put the blindfold on anyway.

"Can you see?" He asked.

"No." She snapped.

"Ok good." He took her hand again and the continued walking.

"This is taking way to long." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"We're almost there." He told her.

"I don't get why I have to be blindfolded."

"Because that'll ruin the surprise."

"It can still be a surprise without me wearing a blindfold."

"Babe shh. Now watch out for that thing."

"What thing. I can't see." He sighs and picks her up then puts her down when it's safe.

"We're almost there."

"Good, because not being able to see is fucking annoying.

"Don't worry, we're close." He led her over to a tent that was on the beach front.

"I can smell it. It's making me hungry." He let out a laugh then smirked. He knew that she would love it.

"It's right under here."

"Alright baby, you can take the blindfold off now." He whispered in her ear. She took the blindfold off and gasped.

"Wha-How did you do that?" She asked taking in the small table that was set for two, the tea light candles surrounding them and a lone candle sitting on the table.

"I have my ways." He kissed her the went and got their food. She smiled and looked out at the view of the view of the beach. She was startled when Sterling returned and placed a kiss on her cheek. He placed a plate in front of her then a plate in front of his chair.

"This looks so good."

"I know how much you like it so I made it for you." She blushed at how thoughtful he was.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me" He gave her a look and scoffed as he sat down.

"I didn't go to any trouble."

"Oh really this," she gestured to the tent, the candles and the beach. "looks like trouble to me."

"It's not trouble when I'm doing it for the girl I love." She blushed again.

"I'm glad to see I still make you blush." He gave her a goofy grin.

"Baby, I don't deserve this. Or you." She muttered in a low voice. He heard her and pressed his lips in a tight line.

"Don't ever say that. You deserve all of this and so much more." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Now eat before your food gets cold." He added. She let out a little laugh and picked up her knife and fork. She reached across the table and used her fork to take some of his food off of his plate.

"I said your food not mine." He laughed and watched her put his food in her mouth.

"I was just making sure your food wasn't cold." She said and ate her own food.

"Well? Is it?" he asked.

"No. It's still warm. This is delicious."

"Of course it is. I cooked it." She reached over to his plate again

"Wait, no you're not eating all my food." He said and reached over to her plate and took some food off it.

"Open." She obeyed his command and he fed her the food. She ate it and licked her lips.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Nope." He looked up at her in shock. He had done everything right so why didn't she think it was good? She giggled when she noticed his face.

"Babe, it's not good. It's great. You know I love when you cook for me." His face relaxed and he smiled at her.

"Good, because I love cooking for you."

"Good." She continued to eat.

"Fine." He smirked at her.

"Shh boy. I'm eating here." She said putting her hand up to stop him from talking. He shook his head and laughed at her then ate his food.

Minutes later both their plates were cleared of food.

"God I'm so full." Demi said pushing her plate away.

"Do you have enough room for dessert?" Sterling asked. She thought about it for a minute then nodded her head.

"Ok, hold on babe." He got up from his chair and came back a minute later holding a plate with a big piece of strawberry and chocolate cheesecake. Demi's eyes widened.

"My favorite, you know me too well." She said as he sits down.

"Come here." He patted his lap so she got up and sat on his legs. He picked up his fork and grabbed some of the cake with it and fed it to her.

"Mmm. Yummy." She said licking her lips. She picked up a second fork and fed him a bit of cake.

"Is it good?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Yes it's good, but do you know what would be better?"

"What would that be?"

"This!" He reached over to the cake and wiped some of the icing off. He wiggled his finger toward her. Thinking that he was going to feed it to her Demi thought nothing of it. Instead he smeared the icing on her neck. She gasps at him and picked up a chunk of cake.

"Yea, this works too." She smears the chunk of cake in her hand on his face. He wiped some of the cake off his face and looked at her.

"This means war." He picked up another bit of cake. She squealed and ran out the tent. He followed her and ran out after her. She increased her speed when she heard his footsteps closer to her. She knew he was faster and within a matter of seconds he picked her up off the ground and smashed cake all in her face.

"Oh my gosh! You did not just do that!" she exclaimed as he set her back on the ground.

"ooh but I did." She turned to face him and looked down at her clothes then back at Sterling.

"Damn you! You got it on my face and in my hair. Oh man you got it on my top!" she cried out.

"Well you got it on my shirt so all's fair in love and war." She smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oww." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's what you get." She started to walk away from him but he pulled her back to him. He gave her a deep passionate kiss and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him back with just as much passion and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Never walk away from me again." He said when they broke apart. They both gasp for air, catching their breath.

"If that's what you're going to do when I walk away, I should do it more often."

"Oh ha ha." He kissed her again then she licked her lips.

"Mm. Baby you taste good"

"You do too." He rested his lips on her neck and licked the icing off. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. She let out a soft moan as he sucked on her skin. She gripped onto his hair that was on the nape of his neck. Unexpectedly he bit down on her skin and she dug her nails into his neck. He hissed against her skin. He didn't stop and kissed his way up her jawline then to his lips. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she gave. His hands travelled all over her body enjoying the feeling of her curves. Her hands ran through his hair while they continued to kiss. His hands slowly ran down her arms and came to the hem of her shirt. He played with it for a bit then began to lift it. She broke away from the kiss.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Living dangerously." He replied. She nodded and he attached his lips to hers again. They broke away again and he took her top off. She slid her hands down to his shirt and unbuttoned it.

"There we go." She whispered. She slid it off his shoulders and arms and it dropped to the ground near her shirt. Her lips attacked his neck and he let out a throaty moan. She unbuckled his belt while sucking on his neck, making sure to leave a mark. She unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down.

"Are we really going to do this here?" he asked in a low voice.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled. His hands trailed down her sides and he pulled off her skirt. She stepped out of her skirt and he started kissing down her body, unclasping her bra in the process. He kissed the valley of her breasts then took one in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it then flicked it across her hard nipple. She let out a moan and wrapped her fingers around his biceps. He gently bit down on her nipple causing her to let out a scream. He took her breast out of his mouth and looked at her.

"Babe, you gotta be quiet." She nodded his head and let out a small gasp when he took her other breast in his mouth. He massaged her unattended breast and she let out another moan, wrapping her fingers tighter around his biceps. He trailed kisses down her stomach then stopped to look up at her.

"Damn babe, you're so beautiful." He said while he rubbed the outside of her panties. He pulled her panties down and slipped a finger inside her.

"Ye-Ohh!" she moaned out. She gasped and bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. He pumped his finger inside her and could feel her getting wetter so he added another finger. He continued pumping and lent his head up, taking one of her breasts in his mouth again. She let out a loud moan and wove her fingers in his hair. She tugged at his hair as she reached her first climax for the night. He felt her tighten around his fingers so he managed to slip in a third finger and pumped even faster.

"Oh my gosh. Baby don't stop!" she moaned. He took her breast out of his mouth and looked up at her.

"Come for me baby." He said huskily. She let out a small cry and came around his fingers. She titled her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hold on his biceps tightened and her nails dug into his skin. He took his fingers out of her and put one in her mouth so she could taste herself. She sucked his finger clean while he sucked the others.

"Mmm. Yummy." He said and stands up. She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him. Her hands raked up and down his bare chest. He shuddered at the light feeling. Her hands trailed down his body and pulled off his boxers. She loved how hard he was and let the tip of her fingers graze over his dick. He let out a moan. Smiling to herself she turned around and pressed her ass against his erection. He let out a low growl and she placed an arm around his neck to steady herself. He groaned as she rubbed her ass lightly against his erection, swaying her hips.

"Baby please." He groaned placing his hands on her hips to try and stop her. It didn't work and she grinded on him pushing her ass closer to his erection.

"Oh god." He moaned. She let out a giggle and turned around. She licked his neck and kissed it, placing her hands on his chest. She trailed kisses up his neck and when she reached his earlobe she took it in her mouth and nibbled on it.

"Remember when I said you weren't getting any tonight? Well, I might change my mind, but you have to catch me first." She breathed into his ear. She pushed him away and ran into the ocean.

"That's not fair!" he called out to her. She turned to him and gave him a smirk. He rolled his eyes and ran into the water. She tried to run from him but he caught up to her and lifted her off the ground She let out a squeal as she was lifted.

"Put me down."

"Ok fine." He dropped her in the water.

"Happy?" he asked as she came up out the water.

"You asshole." She splashed him with water and he splashed back. It quickly became a waer fight. She splashed him but noticed that he didn't splash back. She looked around but didn't see him.

"Babe?" she called out but he didn't respond.

"Sterling?" she tried his name this time but again nothing.

"Boo." He whispered from behind her. She screamed and turned to face him.

" . !" She snapped at him punching his chest. He grabs her hands when they're on his chest.

"Honey I'm sorry." He said and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose then rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back and gave him a chaste kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, their bodies touching. He rubbed circles on her cheek with his thumb.

"I know you do." He breathed out.

"I want to go home."

"Aww but we were just getting started." She lightly slapped his chest and scoffed.

"Such a guy."

"Yea, but I'm your guy." He smiled at her.

"So cheesy." She laughed and gave him a kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her out of the water.

"Get your stuff." He said as they reached the sand. They gather up their clothes and get dressed then grab their stuff from the tent.

"Let me drive." She says when they reach his car.

"Alright here you go." He tossed her the keys and they got in.

His hand rested on her thigh as they drove. He caressed it lightly before moving it closer to her core. She slapped her hand away but he continued moving his hand closer to it. He rubbed her gently and she skipped a breath.

"Stop." She said slapping his hand away again. For the rest of the drive home his hands didn't leave her body. He caressed her abdomen and tried to massage her breast but she'd slap his hand away whenever he got close.

She parked in the driveway and they both got out the car, walking up to the front door.

"Damn your ass is perfect." He said from behind her. She rolls her eyes and walks into the house. Swaying her hips on purpose she walks into their bedroom, him following. He shuts the door and grabs her arm, pulling her to him. Turning her around he presses her against the door and began to kiss her passionately, his tongue diving straight into her mouth. His hands palmed her ass and she let out a moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shed her t-shirt and walked over to the bed. He placed her on the bed and before he could join her she reached over and took his shirt off. Hovering over her he reached under her and unclipped her bra. She pushed herself upwards longing for his heat as they continued passionately kissing, his tongue swirling around hers inside her mouth. He pressed his body to hers and they both let out a moan as their bodies collided. Not wasting another second he reached down and took her skirt off her. Getting impatient, Demi reached down and discarded Sterling's shorts and boxers from his body in one swift movement. His erection pressed against her as they voraciously kissed one another. She pulled back from him, her chest heaving.

"Baby, I need you. Now." She murmured. He ripped her underwear off and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"You're buying me a new pair." She mumbled.

"Fair enough." He said and kissed her again. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in slowly. She arched her back slightly in pleasure as he thrust inside her. Not wanting to waste a second he quickened his past. She bucked her hips to his every movement and her hands rested on his shoulders as he moved inside her.

"Baby you feel so good." He said resting his head in the crook of her neck. He went deeper in her, pulling her closer to him.

"Fuck babe." She moaned into his ear, making him even more harder if that were even possible.

"Faster." She called out in uneven breaths. He wrapped both her legs around him which made him go even deeper inside her. She let out a load moan as he moved faster, her hips rising off the bed as he pounded inside her.

"Babe!" she cried out and he let out a grunt. Her nails dug into her shoulder blades and a thin layer of sweat covered them.

"I'm almost there." She moaned matching his fast rhythm. She clawed his back and dug her heels into his as he repeatedly hit her g spot. She screamed out his name as she milked her member. He continued to pound inside her as she rode out her climax. He grunted into the shell of her ear and came inside her. He let out a soft groan as he did and gave her a chaste kiss. He pulled out of her when he was fully sated and went into the bathroom to do what he had to do then lay on the bed next to her, pulling the covers over them. Their chests heaved as they gasped for air. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That was amazing." She said.

"Yea." He said and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing the back of her hand. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Goodnight baby." She whispered already half asleep.

"Night sweetheart." He replied kissing the top of her head. He turned his lamp off and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Was it hot enough for you? ;P leave a review!**_


End file.
